


The Importance Of Carrying An Umbrella

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a comforting thought, knowing that your friend is not a good-weather one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance Of Carrying An Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: umbrella

_Jesus fuck, Jim, you’re soaking wet. Have you forgotten your umbrella?_

It was raining heavily that morning and when Sebastian came to his classes, he found Jim sitting in the corner and rubbing his own arms in a poor attempt to warm himself up.

‘I don’t have an umbrella,’ the boy replied, blushing slightly.

 _You live in England and you don’t have an umbrella?_ Seb fished out a hankie from his pocket and, crouching next to his friend, he started to dry Jim’s wet hair.

‘I don’t understand why you find it so funny,’ James mumbled, still shivering.

 _I don’t,_ the blonde sighed and pulled his hoodie over his head, _Here, wear this. I don’t want you to get sick._

‘I won’t get sick,’ Jim eyed the garment suspiciously.

_James, please._

With a sigh, the boy put the hoodie on.

 _Good,_ Sebastian smiled and stood up, _I’ll fetch you something hot to drink. You want tea?_

‘Sebastian, I...’

 _It’s not up for discussion, Jim._ _You’re cold and wet - you need to warm yourself up. I’ll get you hot chocolate then._

 

‘Where are we going?’ Jim asked. He was still wearing Seb’s hoodie. The rain hadn’t stopped so they were sharing blonde’s umbrella. Thankfully, it was big enough for two people and, with Jim being so small, there was plenty of room for both of them.

_First, we’re going to have nice and warm lunch and then we’ll get you an umbrella._

‘But you know that–’ James sneezed.

_And some anti-cold meds, just in case._

 

~*~

 

Sebastian panted as he ran, jumping through the puddles forming on the pavement. Water splashed under the soles of his already wet sneakers as he speeded up, cursing his stupidity. How could he leave his umbrella in his flat? Thanks heavens he at least took his coat with him.

Before leaving to the library, Seb glanced through the window: grey fluffy clouds covered the sky, but they didn’t seem threatening. He grabbed his bag and, after a moment of hesitation, also his coat and left the flat. He was revising his notes from As I Lay Dying when heavy raindrops hit the window pane. Sebastian sighed and returned to his notes, hoping that the rain would pass as quickly as it started. However, when an hour and a half later he ran down the stairs of the library, it was still raining. Although ‘pouring’ would be much better word.

He promised Jim that he would pick him up after his classes and he was already running late. Pushing wet hair from his forehead, Seb decided to take the shortcut through the park. He turned around the corner and almost bumped into someone.

 _Jim?_ He panted, surprised by the sight of his friend.

‘You’re soaking wet,’ Jim stated simply, tilting his head. He was holding a big dark blue umbrella, the same Sebastian bought him few years ago. The blond shrugged.

_Well, I don’t have my umbrella._

The smaller man arched his eyebrow.

‘You live in England and you don’t have umbrella?’ He smirked and raised the hand holding the umbrella - an invitation for Seb to join him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I combined one of my older stories with something new and this is the result.


End file.
